


Snippets of Our Love

by riottkick



Series: AHS [9]
Category: Adam Levine (Musician), American Horror Story RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Bottom Evan, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dom Adam, Dom Evan, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Sub Adam, Sub Evan, Sub OFC, Top Adam, Top Evan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Collection of drabbles.Evan Peters x Adam Levine x OFC





	

"You want to what?" Iris said with confusion on her face, and Adam smiled at his boyfriend, Evan.

"We want you to join our relationship. As our submissive." Evan explained, and Iris was still in shock. It was the first month in producing American Horror Story: Asylum, and you had no clue they were dating. She wanted to say no, but curiosity got the best of her.

"You're lucky I'm curious as to what will happen, but we cannot tell anyone." she said, agreeing to their proposal. She was in for a wild ride, and she had absolutely no clue what to expect.

"Mm, we'll go over rules with you tomorrow after work."

"Rules?" Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, we have to set boundaries and such." Evan said with a smile.

"Alright. Tomorrow it is."


End file.
